How things can change
by crescent-moon-demon
Summary: In the never ending twists of life and fate, can someone ever rid themselves of memories. Or do they stay to haunt someone with their pain. SASxNAR pairing,kidnapping and yaoi!
1. Coming to

1C.M.D: Hi this is me! The wonderful author probably only known for my inuyasha fanfic, in flower's bloom. Anyways this is my first naruto fanfic, and I'm really excited. If this goes well then I plan to write a couple more (a have a couple good ideas). So for that to happen I would like you to review me, I won't continue if you don't cause how do I know if you like my work or not. Please, REVIEW! And don't get angry at me if I change some things around from the series, I haven't watched it all yet, just up to ep.101. Sorry I'm babbling, please read!

I do not own naruto, but I do love it! .

COMING TO

It was dark; dark and damp. His eyes adjusted to the dimness of the room, before allowing him to survey his surroundings. His head ached and a terrible pain kept shooting up his spine. But despite the flashing colors before his eyes, he focused on remembering where he was. Akatsuki. The word came to him almost immediately, followed by a small trickle of memories. Finally, after so long, he had been captured by Akatsuki.

He shivered on the bed, wrapping himself further into the tangle of blankets. They had stripped him of his clothing- leaving him only in his boxers- and had taken away hi headband. He no longer carried pride as a ninja and besides, he was their captive,.There was no need for such distinguishable things anymore. He grimaced as a another jolt of pain thundered inside his head, remembering that this room belonged to Itachi, sasuke's older brother.

The traitor showed no signs of homeliness, his room lacked everything but a bed. Which I'm in. Naruto turned his head away, disgusted with himself and this place. Being put under itachi's care was bad enough, but the elder loved to torment his new toy, making his life a living hell. The blonde bit his lower lip, blood trickling down his chin and onto the bed sheet. Itachi will be mad. But what did he care? The clan- murder always got angry over something, he was never pleased. "Only sasuke ever smiled..."

oOo

" Naruto! Come on, will you get out of there?" Sakura pleaded with the nine-tails, watching as he ignored to continue swimming. "Fine, you dope! We're heading back." Naruto continued to glide through the water, at ease in this blue world. He couldn't understand why his comrades wouldn't come in. It was another one of those summer days, where the sun scorches everything in sight and heat becomes its own element. He glanced over at the shore where his two teammates stood, baffled by their unwillingness to come in.

Whatever. He flipped over unto his back, doing perfect backstrokes, hoping to impress Sakura. 'Oh sakura you will never understand my feelings'. He closed his eyes against the sky, still propelling backwards in childish joy. "Naruto! Look out!" He opened his eyes in time to see the rock looming high over his head, right before his skull smashed into its base. His vision broke into star bursts, then faded to a solid black.

Sakura shouted at the unconscious boy, worrying as he begun to sink below the waves. "Sakura!" The commanding voice broke her from her reverie, as she twisted her head around to see what the most competent of the three of them had to say. Sasuke didn't even look at her, but kept his eyes on the sinking Naruto. "Sakura go get help. I'll fish naruto out of the water." She nodded her head, knowing sasuke was right in his decision. He was always right. She dashed off into the surrounding woods, starting on her long journey back to the village.

Sasuke waited, counting his time all the while keeping his eyes on the drowning blonde. After a count of thirty seconds he stood up, removing his shirt. He would absolutely hate it if Sakura were around to see him topless. The girl wouldn't stop looking at him with stars in her eyes, for months if she ever got such a glimpse. He swallowed his disgust for such mediocre actions, after all he did have to put up with her as a teammate.

He dove in after naruto, his skin crawling at the sudden change of temperature. Naruto had finally sunk to the bottom of the riverbed floor. He draped his arm around the kid's waist, pulling naruto's left arm over his own shoulder. Somehow the clutz still managed to stay unconscious, even despite the fact that he had water seeping into his airways. He pushed off the slimy mud floor, pushing both of them up above the surface. "Damn it, Naruto! You need to lay off the ramen."

He hefted the blonde unto the bank, plopping down beside him, breathless. Water dripped from his chin, his blue bangs flattened against his forehead and falling into his eyes. He turned to look at Naruto, cursing as he realized that the boy's chest wasn't moving. Too much water in his lungs. He scanned the area before sinking to his knees beside the nine-tails. He had read a book on CPR once- just something he did in his spare time- but now he was glad he did. Who knows what new ways this idiot will come up with to get himself killed.

He locked his lips with the younger ones', breathing life into naruto's still lungs. This was followed by a series of chest pumps. He continued the process over and over again until finally, he spat up the water. Sasuke wiped his chin, pissed that he hadn't pulled back in time.' But at least he's breathing'. He watched as the idiot fell asleep, even without opening his eyes after nearly drowning. Sasuke sighed, rubbing his temples. "Why? Why does it have to be you?"

He looked over the blonde, surprised that such an idiot could gain his affection and admiration. "Come on, wake up." He prodded the sleeping boy but was only was met with a undignified snort. Giving up in his attempt to rouse his fellow teenager, he sat watching his golden hair dry in the hot summer sun. Tentatively he reached out and brushed away a few loose strands, his heart already racing.

There was noone around- it was quite safe- noone would ever have to know. Sasuke swallowed what little fear he had, and leaned forward to kiss the sleeping boy. Naruto's lips opened at the pressure, allowing the intruder to come in. Sasuke let his tongue sneak into the boy's waiting mouth, rolling it around to get a feel of the contents held in such a dark cavern. Something, warm and wet, met him halfway through his search. Startling him with its sweetness, as he deepened his kiss. It was quite funny that naruto would be reacting to his kiss still asleep. A small noise reached out through his thoughts but he paid it little heed.

Naruto couldn't understand what was happening. His eyes still remained closed, to heavy for him to open yet. There was something pressed against his mouth though, and something was sliding across his tongue, to which he was gladly responding to. Finally he opened his eyes. And he spluttered in shock. It was a mouth placed against his; the mouth belonging to Sasuke, his rival! He tried to push the older boy off of him, but sasuke only gripped his shoulders tightly, refusing to budge. There was no way he was about to release his prisoner soon.

'No! W-why is he doing this! I'm not l-like that! I-I mean... I-uh-I like sakura, r-right?' He was deeply confused now, and the Uchiha wasn't helping any. Naruto stopped squirming; there was nothing he could do anyway. 'That's good', Sauke thought. 'I don't want him to fight. Mind you, I didn't want him to wake up yet either'. Sasuke took another dive for naruto's tongue, his heart beating madly at the willingness of the blonde boy beneath him; along with the fear of getting caught.

He released his hold on Naruto's right shoulder, letting his hand ghost down the boy's shorts. It was nice to finally feel the nine-tails skin, to have him shiver underneath him at the slightest touch. He slid his hand across naruto's stomach, slipping a finger under the waistband. The fox touched his chest lightly, afraid to be reprimanded, but indicating he wished for more. The obnoxious teenager slid his finger back and forth, tormenting the blonde.

Suddenly he pushed away and grabbed for his shirt. He threw it over his head and plopped down twenty paces or so away from naruto. The kid looked at the Uchiha clan symbol printed on the back of the blue shirt, baffled by the way sasuke was behaving. "Sas" He opened his mouth to usher his questions when the bushes rustled behind him, kakashi landing down beside him. Sakura followed shortly after.

"Naruto are you alright?" On most days Naruto would do anything to derive kakshi-sensei's attention his way, but today he wanted to be alone. "Hey I'm fine." He was already watching as sakura strode over to sasuke, praising their perfect teammate. He felt sudden hate and distrust to the pink-haired girl, wishing she would just disappear. 'Wait! What am I saying? Sakura is my crush! I like her, what do I care if someone likes Sasuke'.

He placed his hand on his forehead. "Well...now that you mention it, I think I need to lie down." There were too many things going on today. Kakashi nodded his head and picked the nine-tails kid up. "Come on, time to head back." Each one followed after their sensei, happy to be getting home at last.

oOo

He let out his breath slowly, staring up at the gray ceiling. 'Funny, that's how everything started. How I began to fall for such an obnoxious creep, and how I learned he harbored such feelings for me.' He sat up, gazing in the direction he knew the door to be in, as the locks clicked. Itachi was back.


	2. The First

1C.M.D: Okay I only just found out that Orochimaru is a part of Akatsuki well you know what, in my story he's not. He's just a dude being evil on his own, and Akatsuki are their own group. So there! Take it or leave it, I won't change it for anyone. Now you may read. And just to say, sasuke won't come in til later, nor will orochimaru.

The first

It was another day, which equaled another week; another month in Akatsuki's clutches. He winced as his back rubbed against the dirt floor, his wounds still fresh. After itachi had returned and had his fun, he took notice to the mess the nine-tails had made. And in turn Naruto was whipped for what he did, as if he was some dog that needed to be punished for its misdeeds. They wounds were pretty deep and were just beginning to heal but he had to do this.

Being locked in a room without any windows was really bothersome. He found he couldn't keep track of time, becoming very disoriented in the dark. So he found making marks on the bottom of the bed was the best way to track and to not get caught too. He finished making his mark for the day beside the others and shuffled out. His stomach growled as he got to his feet, but he ignored and flopped onto the bed instead. He never ate, not until itachi came anyway, but that was not something to look forward to. Naruto pulled the blankets over his head, already lost to the outside world. 'If only you were here...would you make things better?' His index finger traced a pattern into the sheet, small circles that rose and fell. "Sasuke..."

oOo

This was stupid, practically ridiculuos. But one way or another he would figure out what was happening, why he was having this weird feelings. He closed his eyes as he felt suddenly shy and terribly nervous. His stomach was all in knots by the time he stumbled into the class. Narutokept his head turned down and slid into the closest seat in the back row. It had been nearly-oh god how long had it been?- two weeks since the river incident and what an agonizing two weeks it had been.

His mind never shut up. He was left night after night with his head swimming with questions, longing to know the reason behind sasuke's strange behavior. And when he tried to relieve himself of such pesky issues, he couldn't find the guy. He was evidently avoiding him but even so, it was starting to piss him off. 'Maybe I can get him after class. I can't believe how much these stupid concerns of mine are bugging me.' But even if he never got to speak to sasuke alone, from where he was sitting he could perfectly see the Uchiha. That brought a blush to the boy's face. 'Aah! What am I thinking! He's my rival! Blushing is what girls do!'

The classroom door opened and Iruka-sensei walked in. "Good day students. I'm glad to see that you've all gotten this far but your work's not done yet. Your teachers asked that I go over all of konoha's history so you will better come to understand the place you call home. A place you are now sworn to protect." Iruka shuffled his notes, before turning to write something on the chalkboard, all the while launching into one of infamous lectures. Naruto watched with a distant mind, his eyes glancing over at the clock every ten minutes.

He played with one of his yellow spikes, barely paying attention to the lesson. His thoughts were on the blue-haired teenager, and that only made him blush more. 'Sasuke...' His fellow classmate was kinda cute from this angle, where he could see his obvious bored expression. Naruto rested his head on the desk, covering his face with his arms to hide his burning cheeks. 'This is so weird. When-oh when- does class end? I need to get out of here.' The bell rang and he held back as everyone made a dash for the door.

He lagged behind, keeping an eye on the only person who sent his heart racing. "Sasuke? Hey, wait up! I wanna ask you something!" Naruto shouted after the retreating boy, running up after him. He stopped though as a swarm of girls surrounded him, and began to swoon over their dream boy. Some of them spotted the blonde and began to hurl insults at him, telling him to leave sasuke alone. Usually he would have gladly left, not wanting to get wrapped up in this crowd, but he wouldn't back down. He came here for a reason and he wasn't leaving until he was finished talking to Sasuke.

He marched up to the girls, walking through their ranks, then pushed sasuke on the shoulder. The other boy tipped slightly before regaining his balance. "Why don't you stop hanging out with your girlfriends and come with me? I have a few questions I'd like to ask." The girls were roaring with outrage but sasuke merely glanced at him. "Whatever." The Uchiha began to walk away, thoroughly bored with them. "Damn it! I ain't finished with you!"

Naruto hurried to grab sasuke, when sakura stood in his path eagerly beating down on his skull. A couple of other girls joined in until he was on the ground, protecting his head with his arms. He shouted at them and let loose a rain of curses, but they were unrelenting. Finally they drew back, watching sasuke with surprise and patience. The dark-haired boy glared at him from over his shoulder, his lips drawn into a scowl. "Get lost...reject."

For some reason it hurt, hearing those words spoken from his mouth. Naruto hefted himself off of the ground and tore away from them, his eyes squeezed shut. He jumped from building to building, throwing his window open and leaping into his bedroom. He slammed the pane shut behind him, burying his face into his pillow. Why? Why did it matter if sasuke said those things? Honestly, he had heard those words his whole life, it didn't really make much difference. But hearing sasuke say it hurt, his insides being torn apart.

Tears fell down from his blue eyes, the first time he had cried in a long while. Dusk came quickly for which he was glad, as he curled up on his bed still fully dressed. His eyes were sore, his skin felling weird where the tears had tracked. He gazed up at the ceiling, gray with the growing dark. His mind had come to a stand still, still trying to puzzle ouot all the things that were happening to him. But when Sasuke popped up, he just rolled over and quieted his brain, falling into a fitful sleep.

Sasuke strode down the hallway, keeping his senses aware of any subtle changes. He placed a hand on a door, gently turning the doorknob. It was locked of course, which he expected, but it was still annoying. He pulled a hairpin out of his pack and slid it into the keyhole, popping the lock. He put the pin back in his pack, and smiling triumphantly he opened the door and walked into the house. It was small for a apartment, the kitchen acting also as a living room and a dining room. A door near him was open, exposing the bathroom. He shut the front door behind him, locking it again, before crossing the room. Two doors sat on the other side: one the lining closet and the other being all that was left, the bedroom.

He paused, hand reaching for the brass handle, unsure if he should be doing this. He had been quite mean to Naruto, even if it was just pretend, and had seen his beloved fox run off obviously hurt. He opened the door, staring into the dark room. There was a dresser, a desk and a bed pushed against the wall with the window. There, buried under all the blankets, was the sleeping boy unaware that he had visitors in his own home.

Sasuke stalked over to the bed, like an animal after its prey, standing just inches from the wondrous boy. Black lashes brushed his snow cheeks, lips parted ever so slightly. He decided to take advantage of that. He sat just on the edge of the mattress, leaning over the young teenager. Slowly he lowered himself, capturing the blonde in a deep kiss. When he began to splutter, Sasuke counted to thirty, pulling back when he felt the boy's eyelashes flutter against his skin.

"Sa-sasuke?..." The nine-tails looked at him uncertainly, hoping that this wasn't some sort of cruel prank. "I'm sorry I said those things to you earlier. I didn't mean any of it. Naruto...I love you." Naruto began to splutter again, his cheeks aflame. He sat up and leaned over, throwing himself into Sasuke's arms. "Is that true?" His voice was barely more than a whisper, almost weak and childish. He drew the fox-child closer, loving the way he felt in hi arms. "Yeah, idiot. I mean it." He looked down on the other boy, surprised to see Naruto also studying him.

He kissed the top of his head, smiling into that golden crown. Gently, ever so gently, he laid Naruto back down. He removed every piece of clothing that idiot still had on, laying naked in bed with him. "I love you Naruto. I think of you as mine and noone else's. And tonight I shall make that so." Naruto cried in wonder, lost in the chaos of the rushing emotions. Loving each touch, each kiss, every breath that sasuke laid on him. Never had he experienced such a sweet thing, never would he want to with anyone else but Sasuke. That night was perfect for both of them.

oOo

Light poured in from the doorway, Itachi's shadow tracing the outline. "Good evening, little one. Time for your dinner." He slid the plate across the floor and smirked as Naruto scrambled for it. This is what he had been reduced to, a mere animal. The older man surveyed the room, then turned his dark eyes on the boy. They were like black holes, drawing you in and sucking all joy out of you; unlike Sasuke's. They too were dark, but were warm and gentle when they spotted him. "Good to see you haven't made any mess this time, boy."

naruto stuffed the last of his food in his mouth, turning away from him. His mere presence sent his skin crawling and made him feel like something small and dirty. Itachi strode over, getting to his knees before the blonde. The boy was hunched over but it didn't matter. He leaned forward, shoulder just inches from the other's neck. His hand darted forward, grabbing the nine-tail's genitals roughly, tightening his grip on the bundle. He grinned as the kid clawed his back, hissing into his ear. Itachi released the boy, letting him fall away before standing up. "You know what to do."


	3. Horrible pain

1**_Horrible pain-_**

_Skritch, skritch, skritch..._

He dug his fingernail deeper into the small groove, creating a small scratch in the wood. Dust filled his lungs as he ran his thumb against the dent, pleased with himself. He wriggled out from under the bed, shaking the dirt from his blonde hair. Naruto sighed quietly, the joy of his small triumph already fading. What was another mark in the bed's board? In total he had counted seventy- three marks, more than too much time in Akatsuki's grasp. Naruto took another deep breath of air, releasing it out as he rested his chin against his collarbone.

He was tired of this room, he wished he could have some change of scenery. He felt his muscles tense, hollow footsteps echoing down the hall. He scurried as fast as he could, diving into the safety of the bed sheets. Naruto forced his body to stop shaking, his mind already puzzling as to why someone would be approaching Itachi's room so early in the day. The lock clicked and he froze entirely, his breath coming out in short, quick bursts.

His heart was beating madly in his chest as the door was swung open, Itachi stepping in, a scowl on the man's face. He turned back in the doorway, Kisame finally coming into view. Naruto swallowed past the lump in his throat, his instincts telling him something was going to happen. Something he wouldn't like. "Here he is, and no I haven't killed him yet. Honestly your questions are idiotic." Itachi had his eyes glued to Kisame, giving off a dark aura that intoxicated the air like a poisonous gas.

The shark- man turned his head to look into the room, sharp teeth gleaming. "Where is he?" his eyes brimmed with a killer's lust, searching through the dark desperate to find its prey. Itachi turned his head back around, red eyes peering into the blackness. "Come out...naruto-kun." His eyes were the only thing visible as he dipped his head forward into his coat's brim. Naruto shifted uncomfortably under the comforter, his head telling him to show himself, all the while wishing he could just run away.

Slowly he slid out from the blanket, stepping forward until he was just in the light. He looked up at Itachi, still confused why he would be wanted so early in the day. Kisame was studying him, his tongue sliding against his lips in a gesture of hunger. Itachi ignored this disgusting act, his eyes burning into the small boy before him. He reached out slightly, his hand appearing out from the coat's long, black sleeves. He gestured for the nine-tails to come forward. Naruto hugged his shoulders, suddenly shy in front of so many eyes. He shivered as he moved toward the doorway, darting forward to cling to Itachi's side. Anything was better than being under the shark's gaze.

A small chuckle came from the traitor, Kisame smiling in wicked delight. They were enjoying his discomfort, his shyness and the way he clung to Itachi like a small child. His cheeks grew hot, wishing he could do something other than please their sick desires. Itachi placed a hand on the blonde's shoulder, steering him toward Kisame. The shark grabbed a hold of naruto's shoulder, gripping it tight enough for the bones to break. Naruto bit his tongue, turning blue eyes on itachi in confusion. Why was he being given to kisame? Was he being transferred over to another's watch? But wait, didn't itachi enjoy being the nine-tails warden?

"I want him back when your done. And please, don't kill him with your crazy actions. We still need him remember?" Kisame nodded, never turning his beady eyes off of Naruto. Itachi pushed the blonde forward, letting kisame get a stronger hold on the boy. "Don't worry. I won't." Kisame led naruto away from the Uchiha, guiding him down the lighted hallway. Naruto felt his heart begin its frantic race again, his knees growing weak with each step. He was being traded off, even if it was only for a day. He clutched desperately at his chest, his mind finally understanding Itachi's early visit. Kisame grinned down on him, all teeth holding another meaning now. "Don't look so scared...that only excites me."

Naruto turned his head away, fighting back tears. He wouldn't cry, not in front of the enemy. The shark's hand on his shoulder felt strangely clammy, making the skin underneath feel waxy. He kept his eyes focused ahead, taking in his surroundings. He had wished for a change of scenery, and guess what, it came true. Now he was walking down a dimly lit hallway to someone else's room, to be someone else's toy. There was a bend in the tunnel, and then they were at their destination. Kisame threw the door open, though it was completely made out of rusted steal, and strode in; a hand still on naruto's shoulder. If it was even possible, the room was darker and damper than Itachi's. A foul stench reached his nose: something decaying along the corners of the room.

He walked through a puddle, his feet covered in a thick, sticky liquid nearly black except when it caught the light. Then it was a dark ruby red. Naruto jumped to Kisame's side, shaking his foot about as he tried to get the blood off. Kisame laughed harshly, pulling the nine-tails into his arms as he scraped his teeth against the young teenager's neck. His groin pushed against his clothing as the blonde gasped in pain, the fresh blood spilling from the small wound arousing him. His smile went from lustful, to disgusted as he tasted the layer of dirt caked into the boy's skin.

He shoved Naruto over to the edge of the bed, pulling a sponge out of a bucket near his feet. He tossed the red thing at Naruto, watching as the boy fumbled to catch the thing, utterly surprised. "Wash." It was a simple order, a low growl following his words. The teenager snapped to attention at that, quickly running the wet thing over his skin. Kisame spat onto the floor, slowly taking his clothes off as he wondered why Itachi would ever let one of his toys get so dirty. It was very peculiar for someone of Itachi's standards. He shrugged it off, placing it out of his mind. What did he care for the uchiha's tastes anyways? The guy just naturally creeped him out, no matter how much of a good time the two could have together while away on missions.

His small eyes looked over at the fox child, surprised at how the boy was turned away to clean out areas that were hidden under those atrocious boxers. He smirked at that, gliding up behind the unsuspecting teenager and wrapping an arm around his wet waist. He kissed naruto's neck, running his tongue dangerously close to the jugular. The boy had frozen, not moving to even breath, in his arms. Kisame grinned slightly, no wonder Itachi left for his rooms so early. _This boy is so much fun to play with_, he thought. Shark- man picked the blonde up and dropped him on the bed, bringing the younger one out of his temporary shock.

Naruto shifted backwards using only his elbows, his head smacking against the headboard. Kisame was just eyeing him, a smug smile on his face. If his twisted grin could even be considered a smile. Naruto swallowed, the sound seeming awfully loud in the dark room. Something shifted then suddenly kisame was on him, holding him down with that ferocious strength of his. Naruto gasped for breath but that only left his mouth open for assault, which Kisame was quick to give. He gnawed at the nine-tails lips, forcing his tongue so far back that the boy began to choke. Kisame let his tongue run along the boy's teeth, sucking desperately on the other's tongue. Naruto gripped the man's shoulder, feeling extremely light-headed as kisame tried to rip out his tongue. A hard pressure against his inner thigh caused him to splutter, suddenly afraid. The shark released naruto, tearing off the boy's boxers and exposing white flesh to the air.

Kisame snorted, finding it quite hilarious that the vessel of the infamous nine-tails would have such fair skin. Not to mention such a girlie personality. Naruto was still trying to shy away, acting almost exactly like a kidnapped virgin who was still confused at what was happening. Kisame pinned the boy down with one hand, and snaked the other forward to clutch the boy's genitals. They were soft and warm in his hand, bringing his hard on to a higher peak when the fox held its breath at the contact. He held back the desire to pounce, rubbing the blonde's penis at a frenzied rate. He wouldn't allow himself the pleasure of tearing at the boy until the smaller had cummed. He rolled a finger against the small sack hanging underneath, the nine-tails breaking out in a small film of sweat.

He continued to work the boy, until finally naruto gave a shudder and exploded into kisame's fist. The kid was panting heavily, his eyes glazed over with the after effects of heated pleasure, his muscles no longer tense. Kisame smiled wickedly, diving into the boy unexpectedly. Naruto screamed out, his strength returning as he grabbed the bed frame, kisame too busy pushing inside of him to notice. It was terrible, even itachi wasn't this bad. Sure the Uchiha loved to torment him and cause him pain, but it seemed he liked his toys to be enjoying it too even if it was a grudging enjoyment. It felt like a kunai had been shoved up his ass, sharp metal cutting him up from the inside. But no, it was only kisame, and the shark seemed to be just starting.

Long ago when he was smaller, and when every day it hurt just to breath, naruto would find himself fading. It didn't take long, just a thought and then he'd just be another shadow on the wall. Noone would notice him, noone would care to see where the hated fox child had disappeared to. It was really easy, he made his head a blank white and then let himself sink into that infinity. There he was away; away from the pain, the stares, the words, the loneliness. He was away from harm and it was that nothing world that kept him sane, kept him from taking his own life. And he had done it many times. He still remembered the sharp pain as the knife ran across his wrist, the waterfall of ruby that spilled all the way down his arm and unto the floor. But no matter how many times he tried the wound would heal over in the next hour, and then the euphoria and light-headedness of it would be gone. There would be nothing left but the pain and his ever growing anger at how he could never escape for real, forever.

And that's where he felt himself going, sinking into the swirling waves that rose to catch him, thundering out their happiness at his return. The feeling of kisame in and on him faded and he was left with his space, his gentle nothing. The hours passed and his mind stayed at a stand still, determined it seemed to not let go of the child it had finally regained. And naruto didn't mind, what was better than feeling lost from everything? But that was when his mind pulled up another memory, as if mocking him of what he once had. And he began to cry.

oOo

_Sunlight blinded him as he stepped out of the school, his skin prickling at the warmth. Kakashi was an ass of a teacher, hardly doing much, and now he had a free day. Naruto swung his lunch around, a peanut butter sandwhich wrapped up in a brown paper bag. It wasn't everyday he ate something other than ramen, but he just didn't feel like hanging around town on such a beautiful day. He leaped up and jumped through town, tapping against millions of red tiles. The houses and streets lessened, and finally he was free of the bustling village life known as Konoha. He scaled a nearby tree, climbing up to the top of it's branches. Up here the leaves were less, and the branches spaced out but were still thick enough to seat a human. He sat down, looking out over his home, knowing that one day he would be Hokage and then all of this would be his. _

"_Like the view?"_

_He started at the voice, spinning around to find sasuke on another branch just above him. How did he miss that? "Y-yea...great view..." Sasuke was smiling, those black pearls warming Naruto through and through. Sasuke jumped down, scooting close to the blonde. "I haven't seen you in a while, well except for team meetings. Where have you been?" Sasuke ignored the blonde's question, his gaze drifting over konoha almost sadly. "Sasuke..." Naruto hated to whine, but it seemed the only way to get the Uchiha's attention nowadays. Well, that and a chaste kiss._

"_Just been doing stuff. And I finally got these babies developed." Sasuke finally spoke, pulling a yellow envelope out of his pant's waistband. Naruto leaned over, his sandwhich forgotten, curious to know what was inside the yellow envelope. Sasuke noticed this and took his awfully sweet time tearing the top open, sliding his hand inside at an amazing slow rate. "Sasuke, come on!" The raven haired teenager pulled out a handful of square- shaped papers, pictures to be exact. _

_Naruto just about keeled over when he saw them. They were all pictures of him, a few with sasuke in them. And most them had been taken when he was asleep, still naked after their fun. "Sasuke!" Naruto tried to grab the pictures away from his boyfriend, his face a burning red. "Gimme those! They're soooo embarrassing!" The Uchiha smirked, putting them farther out of the nine-tails reach. "I think I'll just keep these, put them in a photo scrape book ya know?" He was having a lot of fun teasing Naruto, the blonde looking quite cute in his helplessness. _

_He leaned forward, capturing the fox in a kiss. Naruto was unwilling for a moment, still intent on grabbing those horrific pictures, before he finally gave into sasuke's prodding. He welcomed the other's tongue, losing himself in the sea of emotions that were beginning to well up within him. The broke for air, Sasuke studying his lover. "You are my favourite model. And don't worry this is are little secret." Naruto gazed at sasuke with sky-blue eyes, noting that their whole relationship was a secret. Noone in all of Konoha knew they were dating, though kakashi seemed to know something they didn't. Naruto always wondered what would life be like if he could openly admit that him and Sasuke had something. Would things change?_

_He pushed the thought aside, pushing up against Sasuke's side. The Uchiha wrapped the nine-tails up in his arms, naruto snuggling deeper; head resting against his chest. "You're an arrogant ass." sasuke only ruffled his hair, kissing the top of his head. "Yeah, but that's what makes me so much fun to be around with." He smiled slightly, glad to feel naruto's shoulders shake with a held in giggle. It wasn't quite as easy to make a crack, but where there's a will there's a way. Or at least that's what sasuke had read some where. He stared up at the sky, dazzling blue exactly like naruto's eyes. He let out a breath he wasn't aware he had been holding, and closed his eyes to the world. Ready to disappear into his tyrant of thoughts. "Sasuke?..."_

_He opened his eyes, looking down at the fox. "Hmm?" The boy's eyes were sad, the blue somewhat dull. "Are you okay? You seem somewhat down." Sasuke nodded his head, kissing the smaller teenager. "Yeah, I'm fine dope." Naruto puffed out his cheeks, his face red. He hated being called names but he knew Sasuke was only teasing him. Still, it was unfair that Sasuke got to do all the bad things lover's do. He leaned forward, letting his tongue lick the uchiha's lips shyly. He surprised the older boy, who in turn bit down lightly on his tongue and drew it into his mouth. Naruto smiled as they kissed happy to have Sasuke back to normal. But he didn't know that sasuke wasn't alright._

_Underneath that smirk war was already breaking out. Sasuke fought the urge to tear away from Naruto, wishing all the more that he wasn't going to do what he was going to. But he knew it was the only way. But did he dare tell Naruto? No, he couldn't. It wasn't a matter of trust, sasuke trusted naruto more than life itself, but he didn't want the blonde to get hurt. It was better what he was going to do, better for both of them he told himself. But still it did not erase the feeling of dread that threatened to consume him and destroy all he had at this moment. The pictures he had taken were not for them to share, they were for him to keep. To remember. _But_, his conscious spoke up, saying, _not every thing we want to remember is good_. He silenced that little voice, trying to enjoy this moment. It wouldn't be long now..._

oOo

He was sore all over. It hurt to breath and walking was even a torture. Naruto's muscles groaned and protested at the movement, wanting nothing more than to sit down and not move. Even the power of the nine-tails could not help him with this pain. Kisame knocked on itachi's door, appearing not tired even though it was just minutes after they had had sex. Well, not really. It was more like Kisame had sex, and Naruto just laid there, dazed and unresponding. The handle turned and the door was swung open, a disgruntled Itachi staring them down.

"Yes?" He did not seem in the mood to even want to stand here at the doorway. His cloak was crooked, and creased in many areas, as if he had just thrown it on. Kisame stopped smiling and pushed the fox forward, Itachi grabbing him before the blonde fell. Then the shark- man turned away and headed back down the hall, not a word of goodbye or thank you. Itachi shut the door, casting them into the dark. A small shuffle woke Naruto out of his reverie, his eyes turning over to the bed that he usually occupied. A little boy was tied up to the frame, laying naked with a look of terror and pain on his face.

Naruto knew what that was like, and he felt pity for the boy. Itachi leaned forward and kissed him, before pulling back obviously disgusted. "There's a tub over there. Wash up." Itachi pointed to a rice screen and Naruto hurried over, disappearing behind the design of elegant and gracious swans. In truth the tub Itachi was talking about was nothing more than a small basin, filled with luke-warm water. _At least it's not cold_, naruto thought. He stripped and sunk into the wash tub, enjoying the feel of it on his skin.

Then sounds began to pick up from the other side of the screen: crying, pleading and soon screaming. Naruto covered his ears, frightened by the child's screams. Screams he knew had been his own not too long before. He ducked his head in the pink water, the screams fading to be replaced with his own heart beat rushing through his ears. He held himself down under the water, scared to resurface, to hear those cries. But his lungs were crying for air. Carefully he rose, ready to plunge back under, when he stopped. It was silent.

He stepped out of the basin, wet bangs falling into his eyes. Why was it so quiet? What had happened to the child? Itachi stepped around from the other side of the screen, and looked him over. He eyed each bite and mark left from Kisame, and he seemed utterly repelled. His eyes swept from the fox's body and met his gaze. Naruto was shaking, shaking horribly as he was scared the hell out of his mind. Itachi was a monster, the young boy being his prove. And not a scratch was left on the bastard.

Itachi stroked the nine-tails' cheek, grinning. "Do not be afraid of me. I mean no harm." Naruto wanted to snap 'yeah right! You're nothing but a fucking Bastard, a blood lusting monster!' but his own cowardice kept his mouth shut. He weakly admitted he didn't want to die, he didn't want to be in pain. Itachi grabbed his neck, leaning forward to kiss one of the gashes left from the shark. He moved away, striding over to the door, leaving Naruto to rub his sore neck. "Now go to bed. I'll be back tomorrow." And then he was alone. In the dark room, with a dead body on the bed. So terribly alone.

**Author's note: Hello! Didjya enjoy my fic? Didjya, didjya? Well, I've been working on this piece for about a week, trying to make sure it's of standards. And I just want to say reading works by Starsofyaoi and Ixheartxyaoi really made me think over my work and try to put a little more effort into it. Not a half-ass job.**

**But the things is I have no idea how good my stuff is if noone's gonna review? Come on ppl I need reviews! **

**Ps: is there even camera's in Naruto? I have no idea but I don't care. This is fanfic! . **


	4. Mutual

1Bruises circled his neck, angry purple marks over top of kisame's teeth marks. He swallowed hard, ignoring the waves of pain it caused him. The blonde ran a hand through his hair, a habit since his capture, trying to figure things out. Each memory he had seemed to be the worst or was just the beginning of something terrible. If one was happy then by the end the joy was gone, replaced by anger or sorrow.

Naruto hugged himself, drawing his knees up towards his chest. He remembered when neji was talking about fate, and how their lives were pre-determined. He had only been angry at such arrogance and had beat neji to beat. But now, he thought the Byakugan-wielder was right. They had sealed the nine-tails in him at birth and so, from that moment on he was different from anyone else.

Exempt all happiness, all joy. He was a beast that only received hate, scorn and sorrow. Naruto slunk out of the bed, sitting on the floor. His eyes were getting better at seeing through the darkness, compliments of the nine-tails. Yes, he was the nine-tails and that was all he'd ever be. A demon of power, fought over so people could gain his amazing strength and abilities. He was a monster everyone wanted and hated...no matter what Sasuke said.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Thunder crashed over head as the clouds released another downpour. Stragglers ran through nearly-empty streets, trying to get through the icy sheets and under cover. Under the academy's great oak he sat, planted on the tree's swing. The ropes were soggy in his hands, his clothes soaked through and through. Naruto swung forward is short, slow arches; barely aware of the chill seeping into his very body causing his skin to break out in goose bumps. His eyes ached as his tears mixed with the rainfall; somewhere, back in the far corner of his mind, he was thinking of how nice the storm was._

_Sasuke walked down the school hallway, arms crossed over his chest and eyes narrowed in a glare. It was cold and the school was frighteningly empty, all classes had been cancelled due to the severity of the storm. A jounin was waiting downstairs, it was his duty to lock up, but Sasuke asked if he could scope the school quickly. Now the poor man was waiting outside in the rain for the Uchiha. _

_Sasuke stepped into a classroom, staring at the empty room. A window was open across the way, and he made his way to it. Today he was supposed to meet Naruto, a few hours ago when the skies had been perfectly clear, but he hadn't seen anything of the blonde since then. And then the storm had started and his search had become more persistent. He shut the window, staring at the cloudy sky through the fogged glass. "Naruto...where are you?"_

_His eyes trailed down to the field outside, lingering on the great oak for a few minutes. He gazed at it distantly, then as he was about to tear his eyes away he saw something. It was just a hint of a movement, a shadow darker than the rest. He turned from the window and tore down the stairs, heading outside to the back of the academy. "Naruto!" His skin shivered convulsively as he dashed out into the grey downpour, his warmth being driven away to be replaced by bone-chilling cold. _

_He rushed to the blonde's side, black bangs getting in his eyes as his inky hair was plastered to his head. "Naruto..." The other boy finally took notice of him when he had stopped by his side, but he did not look at sasuke still. "Naruto...what's wrong?" Sasuke watched as naruto moved a fraction of an inch, as if thinking about wether or not to run for it. The dobe was too silent and it made him uneasy. He waited, trying to control his shakes, until he could no longer take the silence anymore._

"_Naruto, look at me!" The blonde flinched and moved more this time, but the raven wouldn't be ignored. He kneeled in front of naruto, grabbing the other boy's shoulders. "Naruto...look at me." The fox-child looked at him, tears drowning out his magnificent blue eyes. The raven's heart wrenched to see those cerulean orbs over-flowed with salty rivers. "Naruto..please...tell me, what happened?" The blonde gave a light sigh, closing his eyes and opening them to stare back into the Uchiha's obsidian orbs._

"_T-today we had a mission...me, sakura, and kakashi-sensei..." Sasuke waited patiently as Naruto paused, he hadn't been at today's team mission he remembered. Hokage had called him away earlier that morning, now he wished he hadn't obliged to the women's demands. "We...we were to paint some women's house...everything was o-okay in the beginning and then...i-I slipped while on the roof an-and..." Naruto paused again and sasuke could easily have pictured what happened next. _

_The blonde took a deep breath, trying to fight back the tears threatening to come. "T-there was paint all over sa-sakura's new dress...and ka-kashi-sensei's book...Paint was spilled all over the st-street and the lady of the hou-ouse was covered in p-paint..." Naruto stopped, trying to swallow the sobs that were coming up. He could clearly see their angry faces, hear their furious voices as their cruel words echoed in his head. He fell forward, Sasuke scooping him up into his arms. He clung to the raven's blue shirt, burying his face into the crook of Sasuke's neck._

"_I-I didn't mean t-to do it...b-but they didn't care...wh-why? W-why?!" Sasuke held the shaking blonde, holding him close to him as he kissed the smaller boy's golden spikes. He knew what Naruto was talking about, knew just how much their cruel words could hurt. He rubbed Naruto's back, trying to calm the blonde down. "Naruto...,"he said pulling away so the fox-boy would have to look at him. "Listen to me. Forget what they said, it's meaningless. They don't know you like I do...they can't see how wonderful are."_

_Those blue eyes were swamped again with tears but they quickly dried away as a small smile graced the blonde's pink lips. The nine-tails threw himself into the black-haired teen's arms, snuggling against his chest. "Oh sasuke..." He couldn't say anymore, he was happy that Sasuke had found him. "Dobe," the raven said kiddingly, kissing his damp forehead. "Come on, let's go home."_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

He opened his sore eyes, staring at the dark ceiling above him. That was the last time he had seen Sasuke, before the raven had abandoned him and had left for Orochimaru. _Why Sasuke? Did I mean anything to you?_ He swallowed, closing his eyes again. His chest felt terribly constricted but he didn't care. He heard a lock click, and he was up on his feet watching as the door opened, his eyes blinded by the sudden light. It was itachi, but why was the man here so early in the day? He stepped back, staring confusedly at the older Uchiha. "Why are you crying?"

The older man's question startled him and he raised a hand to his face, drawing it away when he brushed the tears still on his whiskered cheeks. A shadow descended upon him and he looked back up to see Itachi standing before him, black eyes boring into him. The man was obviously waiting for him to answer his question. "I-i was thinking...about him..." Naruto didn't need to say who he was thinking about, he was sure Itachi knew.

Indeed the older Uchiha did for his eyes got somewhat colder, and his voice was frigid as he spoke. "Do not think about such unnecessary things."At that something snapped inside Naruto and before he knew it he was up on his feet, growling at the man. "What gives you the right to tell me what I should or should not think about? You don't know me, you could never understand anything about me! You're nothing but an arrogant prick who doesn't give a damn about anything. YOU ARE A SELFISH FUCKING BASTARD, HOW DARE YOU CALL ANYTHING I CARE FOR UNNECESSARY!?"

The uchiha was looking at him as if he had suddenly had gone mad, but he didn't care. He was sick of people like him, sick of feeling worthless and disgusting just because people told him so. Itachi grabbed him as the blonde lunged for him, pushing the blonde onto the bed and pinning him down on the mattress. Naruto writhed beneath the man, snarling as the Uchiha straddled him. He hated feeling weak, of always being pushed around and used. He wanted to be strong, he wanted to hurt others like they hurt him. "GET THE FUCK OFF ME!!"

As he struggled with the dark-haired man, a part of him ended up in the sewer labyrinth inside his mind. He stood before the Kyuubi's cage, staring back into the mad eyes. _"Hello brat. What do you seek?" _Naruto glared at the fox, pondering if the demon was even worth his time. "I want power you damn beast. And you'll give it to me." _"Oh, I could. But the power you seek...I could never give it to you." _Naruto stormed up to the demon's cage, staring the fox down. "Fine. I don't need you anyways. What help would a weak demon as yourself be?"

The fox growled in anger, but Naruto wasn't frightened. His anger had overwhelmed his other emotions that he would even be so brave to as tease the demon while just inches from his cage. _"Fine brat. Return to your world and go back to being a whore for that man Itachi. I'm sure he would be quite pleased." _Naruto, who had been walking away, rounded on the fox. "Oh yeah, you fucking bitch!?" He tore the seal off of the demon's cage, standing in place as he was suddenly buffeted by wind. A beam of light trailed down between the two doors before they opened, the kyuubi's bloody eyes glaring at him in wicked glee. _"You fool! I'm free and now I may do as I please!!" _Naruto stared at the fox, indifferently. "You will never have such control. I own you." Kyuubi growled, getting ready to pounce. _"Why you insolent whelp!!" _

Itachi was knocked backwards as a sudden burst of power came from the blonde, throwing him into the wall. He heard something snap and was sure that he had broken some ribs with that toss. Cautiously he got to his feet, staring back at the bed where a Naruto had finally gotten to his feet, red eyes and sharp fangs flashing at him. Itachi's eyes widened a fraction of an inch in surprise as he looked naruto over: orange ears poked from the dirty blonde spikes, whiskered scars etched deeply over his cheeks. His body was more toned now, nails sharpened into claws. His black eyes stared into the boy's red ones, his heart picking up speed as he noticed the predatory hunger shining in those bloody orbs.

Suddenly he was smacked against the wall, his feet leaving the ground as he was lifted up by his neck. His breath slowly left him as he seemed to be lifted even higher, his ascent stopping when there was no more air within his lungs. He felt claws trailing his body lightly before stopping on his left arm. Suddenly there was a disgusting sound, pain shooting up his arm and through his entire body. Warm blood soaked his entire left side, his arm being dropped to hang from its socket at a strange angle.

He could hear the blonde giggling as the boy leaned toward him, a sharp tongue flicking across his neck, pulling back as blood spilled from the cut formed by the tongue. He was struggling to breath, but at least he could still breath. It seemed the fox-child was not yet finished with him. He held strong as he was cut over and over again, the same claws trailing his bloody cloak in search of new places to hurt. His eyes fluttered close for a second, as he tried not to scream in pain, opening again to stare at the blonde; sharigan spinning wildly.

But it had no affect on the boy, who stared back, eyes wide and big like the laughing eyes of a child. He felt the claws trail inside his battered cloak, slipping inside his pants. He groaned as the claws gently stroked him, before grabbing at him and twisting and desperately trying to tear his genitals off. He hissed at the pain, warmth spreading from his wounded groin. "How's that feel, bastard." He noticed the change in the blonde's voice: his regular voice overlain with a deep and feral growl. So it was true, he had theorized that naruto and kyuubi had somehow obtained mutual control over the same body, and he before him stood the evidence.

_This will greatly help Akatsuki_, he thought. Suddenly he felt something push into his skin, breaking through blood vessels and organs. He choked as his lungs filled with blood, spitting it onto the other's face. Another chuckle reached his ears as his vison edged with black. The pressure was taken off his chest with a sickening suck, and he was released, falling to the earth. He gazed up at the blonde boy that had become his toy, the red eyes haunting as they looked down on him. "Sweet dreams, mother fucker," Naruto said in his inhuman voice, turning away from the beaten body of the older Uchiha. Itachi watched as the boy walked out of the room before closing his eyes, the beating of his heart fading away.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The halls were strangely empty, he found, as he strode down the dank tunnel. Where had all the other members gone. Surely he should have run into one by now. He sighed and ran a clawed hand through his dirty hair, spreading more blood through the pink-tinged hair. He paused in front of a steel door, his interest peeked by the rusted door. "Behind door number 1...", he announced, snickering a little at his own joke as he grabbed the door's handle. He opened the door easily, ignoring the screeching metal and stepped into the dark room.

His eyes detected a switch, his fingers reaching out and flicking it on, light flooding the room from a naked bulb swinging from the ceiling. He gazed around the room interestingly, before getting bored. There was nothing much, just a bunch of boxes piled up against the walls. He stepped forward and opened one of the boxes, finding a load of kunai. Another box held shuriken, and another had poisons.

He opened each and every box, rotating the whole room before coming up to the final box. He opened, expecting another load of weapons, instead finding the box filled with files. He grabbed a few papers, scanning them over, discovering that they were files about him; and gaara. He reached in and his fingers brushed against something strange, pulling it out to discover his orange jumpsuit.

Quietly he stared at it, a wave of sorrow and guilt coming over him. A tear slid down his cheek, and he quickly wiped it away, snapped out of his thoughts. _They don't matter anymore. Not them, not Sasuke_. Back to his indifferent state, he unfolded his clothes, slipping his pants on first. He noted they were slightly smaller, especially in his crotch, but he didn't care. He slipped his black tee on, which miraculously still fit, and attempted to put on his jacket. Unfortunately the orange jacket was too small in the sleeves, and made him feel constricted.

He grabbed the sleeves, ripping them off one after the other, silently wishing it was flesh he was tearing. The orange sleeves fell to the ground, disregarded, pulling the jacket on with more ease now. He fingered at the zipper, before deciding not to zip it up. He turned to walk toward the door when the clack of metal reached his ears. He looked down on the ground behind him, spotting his headband. He glared at the metal, before turning away and exiting the room. He would abandon Konoha, just like Konoha had abandoned him.

He thought he would be walking forever when suddenly he had stepped into what appeared to be the common room. Akatsuki members all turned their heads in his direction when he entered, weapons flashing out as they realized he was alone. _Oh please, they have no chance_. Naruto flashed them one of his signature smiles, flashing through the room quickly. He dismantled each of the members of their extra weapons, returning to his spot with an arm load of deadly gadgets. He dropped them at his feet, grinning like a mad man at all of their bewildered expressions. It seemed kyuubi-Naruto was too much for them.

Kisame stepped forward, Samehada strung over his shoulder, grinning back. He unsheathed the large blade, bringing it down on Naruto. The blonde just chuckled at the shark's sad attempts, his hand flying out to catch the over-large sword. The shark man's jaw dropped as Naruto easily held the sword, unaffected by the blade's chakra draining abilities. "You bastards don't have a fucking clue," he said, holding in his laughter as he saw kisame turn ghost white at the sound of his voice. "Bye, bye boys."

His hand tightened on the blade, instantly crushing it. The shards flew up into the air, half of them falling down on the akatsuki members, the other half embedding themselves deeply into the ceiling. He couldn't hold it in any longer, and burst out laughing as the members bolted out of the room; kisame lagging behind, crying over his shattered Samehada. He calmly walked through the shattered fragments, weaving a path toward the other end of the room. He hummed a small tune as he stepped into another hallway, following this one all the way to a staricase.

He walked up the stone steps, coming up to a large wood door. He opened it and was met by a scene of greenery. He had finally made it outside. He smirked, closing his red eyes as he stepped out into the forest, cool wind brushing at him. "Mm...feels so good." he re-opened his eyes, and grinned widely, showing his canines. "Ah...it feels nice to be back."

**AU: ok I'm sooooooooooo sorry to everyone whose every read this story that it has taken so long to write this chapter. I lost the notebook that had the chapter in it, found it, had the file deleted off the computer before I could post it by my dear mother, lost the notebook and found it again just 3 days ago. **

**So now he's the story. Please enjoy, review and I promise the next chapter won't take as long**.


	5. Down in Sound

He opened his eyes and stared at his dark ceiling, wondering what could have possibly woken him from his slumber. Not that he really slept, not with that bastard around. He swallowed hard and sat up, keeping his breathing shallow as he righted himself. His dark eyes scanned the room but it seemed he was alone. Lonliness…..it was something he hadn't felt in a long time and he couldn't help but hate it.

His arrival here made no change in his life, other than the fact that he had abandoned his home, his friends, _him_. He shook his head banishing the thought. He didn't want to think about those things anymore, that's why he had left. All those things made him weak; _he_ made him weak, and he couldn't afford to be weak. After all he had to take revenge on his older brother and the only way to do so was to become stronger than his sibling.

_Right?_

He lit a candle and got to his feet, striding over to the bookshelf pressed against the wall on the opposite side of his room. Scrolls and thick-leather bound books filled its shelves, all covered in a film of dust. Here underground there wasn't much of a breeze and dust was always plentiful. Even if he cleaned it now, in an hour it would be covered in more grey fuzz. Among all the discoloured volumes his eyes spotted one that was darker than the rest. He reached out and pulled it off the shelf, ignoring the stream of dust that rained down as he removed the book.

Quietly he returned back to his bed, opening the dark volume up on his lap. The dark red, nearly black, cover of the book contrasted greatly against his skin but that's not what made him stiffen slightly. It was the fact that as he opened the book he was met with such blue eyes and the most dazzling of smiles. Almost immediately it was like he was back in Konoha, training with his team, fighting with his koi. He could clearly remember the way the blonde felt, how he tasted, how he smelt.

His ears rung slightly as if he could still hear all the words whispered to him from pink lips, could almost feel his heart well up with love as he remembered the way his love held him and fought with him but always loved him. And then he could only feel the hollowness. Inside, where the feeling had once been; it was empty. He had thought going to Orochimaru would have better results but no. Without his blonde, anger was quick to take back its place, leaving him cold and…weak.

Yes, he was weak when he didn't have his koi, in his arms, by his side. A sound alerted him, and he shoved the photoalbum under his bed just as his door was opened. He glared at the intruder, wishing that the other man would just roll over and die. But the gods ignored his wish it seemed, as the man stepped into his room, smiling smugly at him. The man pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose, before crossing his arms over his chest. "Sasuke-_san…_Orochimaru-sama would like to have a word with you." Kabuto's sarcasm was evident as he continued to smile at the raven.

Closing his eyes, Sasuke rose to his feet, brushing past Kabuto as he exited the room. He knew what Orochimaru _really_ wanted and had hoped that tonight he wouldn't have to deal with the snake sannin but it seemed luck was not in his favour; he would just have to cope. He left Kabuto standing at the entrance of his room as he walked down the dark hallway, making his way to the snake's bedroom.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kabuto smiled and tried hard to hold in a laugh as he watched the uchiha disappear into the shadows, knowing full well that the younger boy wished he wasn't even here. Kabuto's smile faltered a bit but picked back up as he shut the Uchiha's bedroom door. Even if he thought Orochimaru's plans for Sasuke would end in failure he was glad all the same. For it meant that Orochimaru's attention, _all_ his attention, was directed at the raven and not himself.

The silver-haired man remembered too when Orochimaru had promised him power and had lured him to work for the snake, only in the end to be the sannin's plaything. Kabuto frowned as his mind went back to the nights where he was victim off the snake's desires, rubbing his arm as he tried to get rid of the chill that had taken over his body. As long as Sasuke was around, Orochimaru had no other need of him other then to tend to his health. He was free….but what about after Orochimaru took control off Sasuke's body? Would he go back to satisfying the saninn's lust?

He bit his lip as he slipped back into his medical lab. He wouldn't let that happen again. He would get Orochimaru to see the wonders of not taking over Sasuke's body, and if that didn't work there was always the other option: kill Orochimaru. Kabuto seated himself down at his computer, fingers madly dancing over the keys. If he was to do any of this he would need a plan. But what plan would be full-proof?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sasuke curled up at the edge of the bed, ignoring the blankets even as he shivered from cold and exhaustion. His eyes drooped but he forced them to open, even as he fought to ignore the throbbing pain that shot from the base of his spine. He didn't feel safe around the snake, nor would he let his guard fall while in the older man's bed, but he could feel sleep creeping up on him.

He was just too tired, mentally and physically, to stay awake much longer. A shifting among the sheets and he could feel a pair of arms pulling him toward a body. He could hear Orochimaru hiss against his skin as the sannin pushed up against him. He knew another round was to come and his body throbbed in protest. But there was no fighting against Orochimaru, or was there? As the snake sannin pounced upon his pale body once more, Sasuke focused his thoughts on his blonde. The person he could not have near no longer.

'I was a fool….but no longer. I will escape this and I will come for you. Just wait koi, I promise I'll come back. I can't take being without you…..naruto……'

**C.M.D: short and pretty simple. I just wanted to get this in before I continued on considering Sasuke is a major part of this story. Anyways for those that are incredibly slow (please note I did not say 'stupid') Orochimaru is a pervert ass who likes humping Kabuto and now likes molesting our sweet Sasuke. Though I think the ice prince needs to take a vacation to the bahamas and warm up a bit.**

**Oh-well!! **

**Read, review, and be merry!!**


	6. Converging

It was raining, the clouds were thick and dark, pouring large tears that seemed to be attempting to drown the whole world. For a moment, Sasuke watched the rain falling, mind drifting back to memories only a couple years old. But he stopped the flashbacks that came to him, shaking his head to get rid of the thoughts. What had happened in the past was the past and right now he needed to move on or their wouldn't be a future. For him or for Naruto.

Looking behind, the raven glared as Kabuto came up from the underground hideout. The medic nin only glanced at him before turning around to the entrance. The silver-haired man bent down and placed some explosive tags around the hideout's lip, before coming to stand beside the young Uchiha. "Where will you go now?," Kabuto asked.

Sasuke didn't feel like answering the man, but thought it better just to do so. After all, Kabuto had helped kill the snake bastard. "Akatsuki," the raven replied, ignoring the look the older male gave him. "I see," Kabuto said, adjusting his glasses. "I'm guessing you're going after Naruto-kun?"

The Uchiha glared at him with his sharigan from the corner of his eye, while the man just chuckled. "I've seen your precious scrapbook, Sasuke-kun, and the way you act every time the jinchuuriki is mentioned. Anyone with half a brain can see that." Sasuke just frowned.

"It was necessary to ask for your assistance to deal with that bastard but I don't care to hear about your observation skills. This is where we part," Sasuke said, stepping forward and away from the medic nin. Kabuto just smiled despite the raven's cold attitude toward him. "We shall meet again I'm sure, Sasuke-kun."

The Uchiha stopped, but didn't look back at him. "Farewell," he said, before disappearing. Kabuto smirked as the leaves from the transportation jutsu settled onto the ground, before leaping away from the hide-out. Behind him the explosives tags went off, engulfing the surrounding area in flames.

* * *

Fox ears twitched as they picked up the faraway sound of an explosion. Turning his head around, Naruto looked at the forest in which direction the sound had come from. His nose picked up the distinct smell of sulfur and blood, making the blonde grin wickedly. "Mmm...smells positively wonderful!" Turning back to his meal, the vessel let his mind wander. Teeth crunching on the tiny squirrel bones, Naruto contemplating the tempting smell. Maybe he'd go by and check out the sight, see if there was anything worth salvaging.

'_And maybe there'll be some interesting prey,'_ he thought hungrily. This thought excited the blonde. It had been a week now since he'd merged with Kyuubi and had left the Akatsuki hideout, and he was sick of chewing on the little forest dwellers. His tongue ached for some human flesh. Only that would sate his immeasurable hunger. Sighing sadly, Naruto tossed aside the rest of his critter carcass, not feeling hungry anymore.

With nothing to do, his red eyes gazed into the burning fire and the blonde felt his thoughts drifting. And that's when that pain came, and it burned his chest with its own kind of fire. Growling, the blonde forced the feeling away, swiping angrily at his eyes. He had sworn not to care anymore about those people that had abandoned him, but always this feeling came. No matter what he did, it would come, and he'd wonder what caused._ 'Who keeps causing this_ _feeling in me? This juvenile ache?'_ Angrily, the fox-child got to his feet, stomping out the flames with his bare foot.

"I'll figure out what this pain is all about. And once I do...," Naruto growled, his voice echoing with the demon's gravelly tone. "Once I do, someone will wish they'd never met me." Bloody orbs glowed eerily in the darkness as the blonde predator stalked through the forests' underbrush.

* * *

Sakura gazed out over the forest, spreading for miles and miles in all directions. "Is he really out there?," she asked the presence that appeared beside her. Turning, she gazed at her sensei, frowning. Kakashi was staring out at the forest as well, his book not present. "Yes. Sasuke is still out there. A reliable informant of Jiraiya's has told us that he's killed Orochimaru and has fled." The pink-haired girl turned her eyes back to the mounds of green, hands clenched against her chest. "Sasuke," she sighed. "We'll find him, won't we Kakashi-sensei?"

The grey-haired jounin looked at her, frowning underneath his mask. To this day, Sakura was obsessed with the raven. Even when Naruto went missing, and was never found though they had raided many of Akatsuki's hideouts. There seemed to be no room in the girl's heart for her blonde teammate. "Yes, Sakura-chan," he answered monotonously. "We'll find him."


	7. Preludes to a Hunt

**C.M.D: Thank you for reviewing: BrokenBloodDrops, cluelessninja65, Lanie12777 and skyglazingMaro. Your reviews are deeply appreciated. Virtual cookies for you all!**

**Preludes to a Hunt**

Sasuke walked the empty halls, shadows dancing all around him, cast by the flame of the torch he held in his hand. It had taken a while to track down Akatsuki's hideout, but even then, his efforts seemed fruitless. The underground network of winding hallways with the occasional rooms, was no doubt one of many, and more than obviously abandoned. Tears and collapses of the wall was enough to show that the security of this one location had been breached. None of the rogue nins would be returning anytime soon, if at all. Seeing the signs of battle within Akatsuki's own headquarters, and Sasuke knew it was going to take him twice as long the second time around to find another one of their lairs.

The thought angered him.

The raven side stepped yet another chunk of rock that had collapsed from the ceiling, skirting the wall. His torch illuminated several large gashes in the rock. With careful fingers, the Uchiha felt the jagged groove. This cut was deep. Sasuke frowned, wondering what could have created such marks in parallel formation. A gust of wind, and Sasuke was brought back to the present. He had a mission to complete at the moment; he would ponder the Akatsuki's fight once he was clear of the hideout. Other shinobi would most likely be on their way, and he didn't want to run into any of them. Especially Konoha nin.

The teen hurried along, making quick passage through the tunnels. At rooms, he paused and surveyed them quickly. If there was something that caught his eye in the initial sweep, then he ventured further into the dark chamber and investigated more thoroughly. So far, nothing offered what he sought. What Sasuke was seeking was any information left behind by a careless Akatsuki member. A piece of clothing, a needle, perhaps even a journal... but even when under unexpected assault, the Akatsuki were perfect. They had cleared away all evidence of their existence and activity within this place.

Sasuke had nearly reach the entrance. He could see the hallways thickening out, the dark tunnels getting lighter with each step he took. He was probably coming back up to the common room that he had first crossed, having took notice of how the hallways had a habit of constantly turning. Knowing that he was near the beginning, which in turn marked the end, and that he still had found nothing; made the Uchiha feel a spark of disappointment. This mission had proved fruitless.

Sasuke stopped in his stride, taking a couple steps back and lifting the torch higher. There, tucked away inconspicuously, was a door. It had been swallowed up in shadows, almost unnoticeable in its location. It was only because of his torch that Sasuke hadn't missed it entirely. Cautious, the raven stepped toward the door, pushing it open with the barest nudge of his fingertips. The door swung open freely, displaying to the teen an empty square room. It probably had been a storage room, piled full of boxes, judging by the stuffiness of the little room.

Sasuke sniffed angrily, having found nothing once again. And this was the last room to be checked. He grabbed the door and was turning around when he noticed something small caught in the corner of the hinge, hidden by the door. With bated breath, the raven stepped a little into the room, closing the door and bringing the torch to the dark, little corner. They must of missed it during their clean sweep, Sasuke thought, bending and snagging at the object. The thought that Akatsuki wasn't as perfect as they seemed to be, did not make the teen as happy as it normally would have.

Because at that moment, Sasuke felt his heart crumple in his chest, hands shaking as he brought the item closer to his face; disbelieving it but knowing it to be true all the same. The tiny, insignificant object that Akatsuki had failed to take with them was a small piece of fabric, torn from a larger article of clothing.

A scrap of an orange jumper.

"Naruto...," came the broken whisper.

* * *

Kabuto turned to face the man, pushing his glasses up his nose as they slipped with the motion. "You wanted to speak with me," he said, focusing in on the stranger. The man nodded his head, a red eye peering at him through the orange whorls of his mask.

"I hear Orochimaru is dead," Tobi stated. He leaned back against a tree, patiently waiting for the silver-haired medic nin to elaborate.

Kabuto frowned momentarily, before resuming his irritating smirk. When he had agreed to meet in the forest with the Akatsuki, he had not thought that it would be Tobi- the new operative- that he would be speaking too. It meant little to him though. Nothing more than a curious demonstration of the organizations leading powers. _'Whose really calling the shots, I wonder.'_ "Your informants are correct," Kabuto said. "The sannin lives no longer. Even his forbidden jutsu couldn't save him from his end."

Tobi made no comment to that. He picked at his clothes, waiting it seemed, and when nothing else came, he focused back on Orochimaru's former henchman. "That's not what I came here to hear," he told the younger man.

_'Ah, now we get to the bottom of it.' _"Sasuke is gone," Kabuto informed. "He left to go seek his brother."

Tobi merely blinked his one eye, pushing off from the tree. He said nothing, teleporting out of the area quickly. Not caring about the S-class nins sudden exit, Kabuto simply turned around, trudging off through the forest. With no clear destination in mind, he didn't mind going by foot._ 'He only wanted to know about Sasuke,'_ Kabuto pondered to himself. _'Why though? How much worth is that Uchiha brat? The Akatsuki still have Itachi in their fold... if not, I'm more than certain they have their hands on his sharigan.'_

There was a roar, soft and miles away in the distance. Kabuto found himself pausing, a shiver running down his spine. Whatever beast made that sound was surely too far away for him to be worried, but the medic nin still couldn't help but feel slightly scared. And then it all made sense, the pieces falling into place with a click in the genius' mind. So that's why Tobi, if not Akatsuki, was keeping an eye out for Sasuke. The Kyuubi jinchuuriki must of have escaped. And they wanted Sasuke to hunt it down. Kabuto smirked.

Getting the Uchiha to chase after the demon carrier wouldn't be a problem. After all, the raven was infatuated with the Uzumaki.

"This will be most interesting," Kabuto whispered to himself, facing forward once more and continuing his trek deeper into the forest. Perhaps he should stay close by and fill out more of his informant cards. New additions could always be added to the deck.

**C.M.D: I seem to keep forgetting that this story exists, and then I come back to it and feel... kinda pathetic. I seriously lost my train of thought for this thing awhile back for all the flashy, newer fanfics and I can't figure out why I'm still hanging onto this old thing. It's like having old, molding curtains. You can't understand the point of them since you have blinds, and you never really liked the damn things anyway, but yet you can't be bothered to part with them. This fanfic is a perfect example of my pack-rat tendencies.  
In either case, I won't abandon it since it would only hurt me more to do so, seeing as how I did work hard on this in the beginning. But updates will be slow and few between... and the ending may be rushed, depending. Just warning the people reading. Alright, that's it for now.  
Hope you enjoyed the chapter, and remember to REVIEW and tell me your thoughts! Ja ne!**


End file.
